


Названием вы обязаны мне

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol. The Beginning (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Gogol, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Mystique - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Достав из кармана плаща красный крест, Яков Петрович сжал его в руке и прикрыл глаза. Великий Орден, представленный в Российской Империи тайным обществом графа Бенкендорфа, давно гонялся за тайнами бессмертных. И только одно всё же печалило Якова Петровича: Гоголь, перспективный юноша, отказался вступить в Орден. Его тревожило, что тот вступит в ряды их соперников и врагов. В ряды Братства. А этого уж точно следовало ожидать, — Пушкин подсуетится.





	Названием вы обязаны мне

**_Названием вы обязаны мне_ **

Когда первые лучи рассвета тронули землю, захлопнулась дверь и тронулась карета, Яков Петрович в мрачной задумчивости опустил голову. С одной стороны, миссия была исполнена чудесно: он заполучил ведьму, пусть даже и не ту, что планировал изначально, но также знающую секрет бессмертия. А уж Всадник она или нет — дело второстепенное. Без проклятий и ограничений срока жизни в тридцать лет было даже лучше.

Достав из кармана плаща красный крест, Яков Петрович сжал его в руке и прикрыл глаза. Да, справился. Сделал. Откуда-то повеяло свежестью и дождём. Великий Орден, представленный в Российской Империи тайным обществом графа Бенкендорфа, давно и в безуспешных попытках гонялся за тайнами бессмертных, чтобы возродить Богиню. И наконец-то свершилось. И удалось это не кому-то, а ему, Якову Петровичу Гуро, лучшему из лучших. Снова. 

И только одно всё же печалило Якова Петровича: юный Гоголь, такой перспективный человек, отказался вступить в Орден или даже выслушать Гуро. Отказался от возможностей и перспектив, возможно даже, от своего дара и всё в угоду мнимой обиды! И не столь Яков Петрович жалел о том, что Гоголь снова начнёт пить и угробит себя (лучше бы уж так оно и было!), куда больше его тревожило, что тот вступит в ряды их соперников и врагов. В ряды Братства. А этого уж точно следовало ожидать, — Пушкин подсуетится. 

От этих мрачных мыслей на Гуро навалились усталость и головная боль. Точно быть дождю. Следователь откинулся на сиденье, заметил на себе пристальный взгляд Марии и улыбнулся:

— Не печальтесь, голубушка! Мы уж точно не дадим вам заскучать. А то тоскливо, наверное, было расхаживать столько лет в теле старухи!

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — ответила ведьма, скривив тонкие губы. — Глупец!

— Да уж куда мне, — серьёзно ответил Гуро и постучал пальцами по набалдашнику трости. 

И почему все вокруг считали себя умнее других? Абсолютно незаслуженно, к слову. Так беспечно тратить вечность, чтобы потом упрекать других!..

— Куда уж мне до женщины, подвергшей себя добровольному проклятию двести лет назад по абсолютно непонятной причине, — добавил он. — О, нет, прошу, давайте не будем про любовь к первому встречному красавцу-колдуну, умоляю! Не в том я возрасте, чтобы проникнуться подобной блажью. Это было бы интересно господину Гоголю. Или Тёмному. Так вы его называете?

Мария промолчала. 

Как и предполагал Гуро, Гоголь, по возвращению в Петербург, начал пить. Он пил страшно, не выходил из дома (предпочитая посылать за спиртным Якима) и поставил на себе большой и жирный крест. Яков Петрович, к своему собственному удивлению, оказался опечален этим, а потому предпочёл забыть о Гоголе. Лучше бы уж тогда он выбрал пулю! Так и так самоубийство. Только от пьянки более позорное и недостойное.

Дела Ордена быстро захватили Гуро. Ведьма Мария и её судьба его больше не касались, помимо неё было много других проблем и задач. Гуро успешно справлялся с ними, а также с основной работой, и даже покидал не только Петербург, но и Российскую Империю.

Прошло два года. Незаметно и быстро менялись сезоны, дождь сменялся влажным снегом, тот, в свою очередь, дождём, и в очередной круговорот парада смерти и затишья, Гуро с удивлением обнаружил на полках книгу с очень знакомым названием.

« _Вечера на хуторе близ Диканьки_ ».

Сердце сжало от осознания. Гуро прекрасно помнил, где и когда слышал эту фразу. Точнее, он сам неосторожно её бросил, прощаясь с юным Гоголем. И — к его очередному удивлению, и, внезапно, восторгу, — на обложке значилась знакомая фамилия! Больше никакого Алова. Только Гоголь, Николай Васильевич.

Читая вечерами эту книгу, Гуро с трудом сдерживать смех. До чего же изумительный стиль! До чего лёгкое повествование, с таким дивным погружением в мир украинских ночей! Гуро не знал, чему был рад, но он радовался. Значит, Гоголь не дал себе умереть, он выбрался.

Захотелось немедленно его навестить. Почему-то не давало покоя то, что именно эти слова Гоголь выбрал названием. Почему?.. С какой-то целью или это были игры подсознания? Впрочем, Гуро было неважно. Его интересовал сам факт.

Навестить Гоголя не получилось: на его литературный вечер (как и предполагал Гуро) заявился Пушкин со своим юным протеже. Кажется, Лермонтовым. Продолжая наблюдать за Гоголем издалека, Гуро сделал вывод, что тот принял приглашение в Братство, а значит, теперь был настроен и против Ордена, и против власти, и против него, Якова Гуро.

И всё же он искал встречи. Такая возможность представилась глубокой осенью, когда холода стали жёстче, а ночи темнее. Охотник преследовал Гоголя несколько дней, а Гуро преследовал Охотника. Успех второго зависел исключительно от проворности первого. И Охотник не разочаровал Гуро. 

Он настиг Гоголя в безлюдном переулке, первым делом накинувшись на невиновного кучера. Николай возвращался домой после встречи с Пушкиным, когда карета резко затормозила, кучер прокричал что-то кобылам, а затем захрипел и замолчал. Раздался странный звук падения, и Гоголь спешно схватился за дверь, но не решился открыть. Помедлив немного и прислушавшись к наступившей тишине, он всё же заставил себя выйти. 

Улицу окутывал туман, неестественный для столь холодной погоды. Гоголь осмотрелся, но дорога оказалась пуста. Обойдя карету в поисках извозчика, он обнаружил лишь обезглавленное тело и заледеневшую на плитке кровь. Выдохнув ртом пар, Гоголь отшатнулся, снова погружаясь в события двухлетней давности, когда на Хуторе...

Поток его мыслей грубо прервали: Гоголя дёрнули за руку, затолкали в переулок и зажали рот ладонью. Распахнув от изумления глаза и пробурчав в ладонь едва разборчивое: «Яовпероись!», Николай натренированным движением решительно упёр в живот Гуро запястье. 

— И что там? — прошептал ему на ухо Яков Петрович, вжав собой Гоголя в стену. — Скрытый клинок? Неужели убьёте меня, Николай Васильевич? Признавайтесь, скучали по мне?

Чужое дыхание неприятно щекотало ухо, а ощущение ладони на губах было крайне неприятным. Гоголь с трудом удержался от того, чтобы укусить его (не барышня же!), нахмурился и впервые не отвёл взгляд.

— Значит, всё ещё злитесь, — сделал вывод Гуро и вздохнул. — Ненавидите меня! Эк угораздило вас столь нагло перейти мне дорогу. Не советую кричать, убийца кучера всё ещё здесь. Отстраняться тоже — вы ничего не знаете об этом демоне. Я могу убрать ладонь? Без глупостей?

Гоголь помедлил. Он не мог поверить, что видит Гуро спустя два года, после кровавых событий в Диканьке. Что видит его теперь, когда понимает и знает намного больше. И всё же он кивнул. Лишь бы быстрее убрали ладонь с его лица! Яков Петрович медленно отстранил руку, смотря на Николая вплотную, чуть приподняв голову. Привычно свысока, только во взгляде что-то знакомое, снисходительно-мягкое, даже нежное. Словно Гуро хотел рассмотреть его и увидеть перемены. 

— Я всё о вас знаю. — Голос Гоголя очаровательно дрожал. — И про ваш Орден! И про деятельность вашу тоже! Почему бы мне не убить вас прямо сейчас?

— Пушкина порадовать хотите? — усмехнулся Гуро. — Едва ли он оценит. Да и давайте поясню, почему. Вы подцепили нашего Охотника. Эдакого стража, созданного ведьмами чуть более сильными, чем Мария, а приставлен он был к одной из наших библиотек. Если он преследовал вас, значит, вы хотели проникнуть в эту библиотеку. А уж если он перешёл к активным действиям, то вы что-то оттуда взяли, Николай Васильевич. И всё же я вас спас, хотя мог оставить ему на потеху.

— Это как же? — Гоголь храбрился и презрительно морщился, но было видно, что он растерян. Не ожидал, что миссия будет раскрыта, тем более старым врагом. 

— Буквально прикрываю собой, — пояснил Гуро и опустил голову, из-за чего его взгляд стал более пристальным. — Я закрываю вас, но рано или поздно он всё же почувствует, что вы тут.

Гоголь промолчал. Он попытался отстранить вжимающего его в стену Гуро, положил руки на его плечи, отталкивая, но Яков Петрович оказался ещё ближе. Прижался всем телом, скользнул ладонями по плечам, опустил их на талию и сжал. И снова его дыхание защекотало шею:

— Я так и знал, что только такой наглец, как вы, Николай Васильевич, посмеет бросить мне открытый вызов, — говорил Гуро едва слышно, и по спине Гоголя пробежали мурашки. Собеседник буквально вжимал его в себя, гладил бока и спину, продолжал говорить едва слышно, и Николай ощутил странную смесь желаний: убить, наконец, ублюдка, но в то же время вжаться сильнее. Голову повело: ненависть и старая симпатия смешались водоворотом, способным разорвать его. Было мерзко находиться во власти этих рук, мерзко до дрожи, но при этом тепло и даже больно.

Гуро ощутил отдачу, о чём не применил сказать: 

— Может, это мне убить вас? Тёмный... — Он поднял руку, огладил шею Николая, оставил пальцы на его щеке. Тёмные глаза изучали лицо, казались демоническими, красными, в цвет любимых одежд Гуро. Теперь дыхание коснулось губ, щекоча самый уголок, и Николай, не выдержав, зажмурился. — Это я открыл и создал вас. Я. А они подставили.

Гоголь ощутил, что холод сомкнулся вокруг них. Туман стал гуще, мороз пробирал даже под тёплой одеждой. Гуро одними губами произнёс: «Тихо» и замер. Среди серых волн морозного воздуха Гоголь различил силуэт. Тощий и гнутый, он приближался к ним. Гоголь задрожал, выдохнул, и в тот же момент Гуро резко развернулся, одним резким движением снося демону голову.

Гоголь только ошарашенно смотрел на обезглавленное тело и слушал, как голова катится по дороге. Затем он посмотрел на Якова Петровича, вытирающего шпагу. Откуда он вообще её... впрочем, этому Гоголь устал удивляться ещё в Диканьке. Он отстранился наконец-то от стены, желая скрыть неестественное возбуждение, и подошёл к трупу. На плитке в переходе-пассаже лежал человек.

— Оборотень, — пояснил Гуро, пока отступали туман и холод. — Николай Васильевич, верните то, что взяли. Впрочем, не утруждайтесь, я сам!

Гуро решительным шагом прошёл к экипажу, открыл дверь и взял оставленную на сидении книгу. Пролистав её, проверив целостность страниц, он удовлетворённо улыбнулся. 

— Неплохой выбор, — усмехнулся он, любовно гладя корешок. — И на кой она Пушкину? Бесполезная, если честно. Но в коллекции иметь приятно!

Гоголь молчал. Он ощущал себя униженным и проигравшим: только что Гуро бесцеремонно и нагло несколько минут вжимал его собой в стену, говорил какие-то глупости, чтобы полностью сорвать его миссию, а теперь отбирал трофей. Его потряхивало от волнения и шока, а по спине всё ещё бегали мурашки от недавних ощущений. Тело (вот ведь бесовская плоть!) всё так же отзывалось на недавние события. 

— Не переживайте, Николай Васильевич. — Гуро приблизился к нему и приподнял подбородок набалдашником трости (Николай понял, откуда взялся клинок). — Молодые рекруты очень часто терпят фиаско, только при этом редко остаются в живых. Берегите себя! Ещё увидимся. Ах да... — он отошёл на пару шагов и улыбнулся, — заходите, чтобы оставить автограф в книге! Да-да, я читал, и верно думаю, что заслужил посвящение от автора. Всё же названием вы обязаны мне.

Гуро скрылся в остатках тумана, а Гоголь так и остался стоять в растерянности на пустынной дороге. Едва ли Пушкин будет рад, но и не разозлится: стоит предупредить, что Орден научился использовать ведьм. Николай прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. Проклятый Гуро!.. Почему его так потряхивает? Почему тело всё ещё помнит внезапные прикосновения? Всё это... неправильно.

А Гуро удалялся, абсолютно довольный собой. Он позволил себе в эту встречу много больше, чем хотел, но много меньше, чем желал.

Впрочем, начало было положено.


End file.
